Count Brocken
So heres the dealio. this homie was like a ww2 guy but bit it and Dr. Hell fixed him with a flying head. Btw this was before Transformers the Headmasters. Mazinger Z someone fill this in. I hasn't seen m z yet dawg wiggle wiggle! in here hes voiced by Junpei TAKIGUCHI who was Draw (ep 21) and Henge in Devilman, Biwa Hōshi and Zatou in Dororo, Chapeauji in Dororon Enma-kun, Musashi Miyamoto in Dr Slump, Baba in Dragon Ball, Porunga in Dbz, Mr Heart in Fist of the North Star, Phyllo in .hack//Roots, Zamedi in Harmagedon, Marugothi (Matagoro Araki) in Heisei Harenchi Gakuen, Gaizno in Slayers Gorgeous (sexy naga!) and Dr Eggman Dr Robotnik in Sonic the hedgehog the Movie (ova) CB Chara Go Nagai World K so I hasn't seen his ep in a while but in CB Chara Go Nagai World OVA 2‏‎ he goes after Koji Kabuto and plants a bomb in the area or something. I think Gamia Q is sent too and something gets screwed up. He gets aroused when he sees naked Gamia when the Pilder fans blow her cloak open. Jinmen's head attaches to his body and takes it over but it don't last long. wait I rewatched the ep lemmie try diss again Koji is fixing Mazinger Z at da Photon Power Lab and finds a time bomb(jigen bakudan!!) Gamia attacks and Jinmen tries to stop the bomb. he finds Brockens bod and fuses with it. Brocke thinks if his body is blown up he can get a new one and after the fusion decides to leave. Jinmen throws the bomb and it lands near Broken and pops. His head lands on koji fighting gamia and koji uses it as a shield (which brocken criticizes him as not a heroic thing to do(but koji don't give a sh-t)) Gamia reveals shes programmed by Ashura and is gonna ice em both dawgula! so koju throws brocken at her and gets in the pilder. when the lift fans turn on it blows open Gamias cloak and she as metal nipples so koji(with a b0nar) boosts the fans. Jinmen and brocken both get(share?) a b0nar and brocken tries to get back his body. gamia goes full feminazi and attacks koji for being hetero (chucks him out the building) she busts up the place with nanto suicho ken hair slices and whines about men like a tumblr commie. Jinmen tries to reason with her but she sez she wa seen nude so she cat be a bride(shes a robot, I don't think (normal) people marry machines (but some guys b0ne cars so maybe). Jinmen sez brocken looked but gamia knows Jinmen also saw her dark nipples so she sliced off his head (which brocken calls back and reequips. he reveals he can super speed move 1 meter at a time (which gamia sez its faster to just walk and lops off his head) as gamia stands over the heads they see up her cloak(but she has no crotch parts!) she freaks out and brocken and body escapes. gamia the goes yuri for Aphrodite A. there. that was better hes voiced by tessho genda who was Taurus Aldebaran in saint Seiya, shu in dragon ball, optimus prime in transformers thew headmasters, Younger Toguro (Ototo) in yu yu hakusho, Selece in magic knight rayearth, balgus in escaflowne, Professor D'Artagnan in zATCH bell, primus in transformers Energon(ewwwwwwwwww) and cybertron(ehh), Goki in Shutendoji, Narrator and Cross in Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z Hen, Violence Jack (Character) in Violence Jack Harlem Bomber, Shuwarutsu Negataro in Kekko Kamen OVA 2, Doji in Ys: Castle in the Heavens, Golgo 13 in Golgo 13 Queen Bee, Bojack and Janemba in the dbz movies, Zangief in Capcom vs snk, Soldier Stonekong, Hellride Inobuski in Mega Man X7, Naojiro Abashiri in Abashiri Family, Adon in Berserk, Gogul in Cyber City oedo 808, Masa Bokuto‏‎ in Devilman:The Birth‏‎, Diamond Ryugu; Dino Brachio in dinozaurs, Dante (ep 14); Galf (eps 50-51); Mahari (ep 19); Spade (ep 2) in fist of the north star, shoki in fist of the north star 2, ketta in Garzey's Wing (whyyyyyyy??), Gisou in Hades Project Zeorymer, Morgan Scott in lilyu c a t(that was goooood), Prophet in Mazinkaiser OVA 7, bill in Mystery of the Necronomicon (a f-kkin p0rn0!!), Tamonten in New Getter Robo, Yagyuu Jyubei in Ninja Resurrectin(nooooooo), Kaido in One Piece, Narumi in Riki-oh ova, Wan Fu in Samurai Shodown: The Motion Picture, bill white and inoyama in Sakigake!! Otoko Juku(watch that anime! it'll make u a MAN!!), Joyrock in Slayers the motion picture(mmmmmmmm naga!!), Guile in Street Fighter II V, Tarōja Onimaru in Spirit Warrior AKA Kujaku-oh AKA peacock king(which had a good sega genesis game), Marouji in Sword For Truth(noooooooooooooo!), Rei in Urusei Yatsura and Kyuubi no Youku in Naruto. Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z Hen I here he iz Another loyal servant of Dr. Hell. Brocken is a German cyborg whose head is completely separated from his body. He commands the Air Division of Dr. Hell's army. In here hes voiced by Minoru Inaba who was Gaiel, Grove, Kleist, William, Goldry, in Langrisser, Haschel in The Legend of Dragoon, General White Tiger in berserk(90s ver) (ep 15), Shuriman in Daiguner)anyone recall dat??), U.S. Ambassador in Devil Lady, Chapeauji in Ghastly Prince Enma Burning Up‏‎, Doctor (ep 1); Editor (ep 3) in Mad Bull 34(that was good cr-p), Doctor J in Gundam Wing, William Sutherland in Gundam Seed, Sawamura in My Sexual Harassment( a GAY P0RN0!!), Mr Fuji in Pokémon Origins, Gentaro in Riki-oh, J J George in Sakigake!! Otoko Juku(wasn't he the big black guy??), Philionel El Di Seyruun in Slayers REvolution, Tian Xuefang in Souten No Ken, Capt. George Lombar in The Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross, Chief Engineer; Linn Shaochin; Maistroff; Maistrov (eps 13, 23, 26); Oigul in The Super Dimension Fortress Macross, Shinemon in Sword for Truth(aw f no!), The Professor in Witch Hunter Robin and Umizatou in Ushio and Tora. Mazinger Z Infinity In here he tries to assassinate Kioji and friends but is beat up by Lisa. He don't do much but later in the final battle, takes on Mazinger Z with Baron Ashura in their mechs based on em. Ashura tries a pincer attack to clasp Mazinger between the male and female halfs of the mech as Brocken goes to skewer Koji but Koji counters, skewers their mechs together and kills em with a rust tornado. and then... he died... AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (Spoiler; they went straight to Hell). Here he was voiced by Keiji Fujiwara who played Axel and Lea in Kingdom Hearts (gayyyyy), Cornelio in Suikoden V(better), Gabriel in Castlevania - Lords of Shadow (no!!), Gate in Rocman X6 (no!!), Marquis de Sade in Assassin's Creed: Unity(good f--k man!stop appearing in cr-p!! especially rally fruity cr-p!!), Macnicole in Algelique(what did I juast say?!), Hannes in Attack on Titan(never seen it, drunk dude, gets killed early on, crying shame), Drago in Bakugan (come on!!), Sven Vollfied in Black Cat, Nathan Mahler in Blood+ (aids!!), Klaus Warrick in Code Geass(was that good?), Hiroshi Nohara in Crayon Shin-Chan, Shūichi Aizawa in Death Note(better), Men-Men in Dbz Bio Broly(not so bad), Holland in Eureka Seven (could be better), Reno in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (aw and you were doing so good), Maes Hughes in FMA (that's more like it), Volcott O'Huey in Galaxy Angel (nice), Nakajima in Gorillaman, Leorio in Hunter × Hunter (90s was better), Shingo Shouji in Initial D (I got a D 4 ya!!), ACDC in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (I otta c dat), Kei Enjoji in Kizuna (a YAOI!!!), jYUZA IN Legends of the Dark King: A Fist of the North Star Story (da 80s ver was better), Berger Stone Hands in MD Geist Directors Cut (80s ver was better), Noventa in Gundam wing(ur doing better), Raiga Kurosuke in Naruto (kinda yaoi), Looker in Pokémon Generations (nice. I loved platinum), Chairman, Narrator, Zhang Fei (ep 7) in Prison Schoo (sexay!!), narration and Paul in Sgt. Frog (dat pedo anime!?), Devastator in Transformers: Armada (I liked that one), Shigure Aotsuki oin Ushioand Tora (good??), Benge in Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust (nice) and Jack Cisco in Zoids(that ended well) In the dub he was voiced by Bill Lobley AKA Colin A Favor (Is that a p0rn0 name?!) who was Norimichi's Father and Yusuke's Father in Fireworks, Should We See it from the Side or the Bottom? Cameos * Hanappe Bazooka: In Hanappe Bazooka OVA he appears for a few secs next to Baron Ashura in a demon thing around 3/5ths through the OVA. It is implied he is a demon in here. * In Violence Jack he shows up in an arc based on Mazinger Z. Turns out its really Viscount Pygman cosplaying as him. didn't see dat commin * Re: Cutey Honey; In here Black Claw is based on both Baron Ashura and has a floating head like him(the head floating is in Re: Cutie Honey OVA 3 Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mazinger Characters Category:Robot Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Deceased Category:CB Chara Go Nagi Wold